A Part of Me
by JileyluversOMG
Summary: When Kate gets out of school she and her boyfriend get into a car crash. She survives but he doesnt. Will she be able to get over him and find someone else?
1. Chapter 1

A part of me A part of me Chapter 1:Why me?!

**A/N: This is my first chapter on my first story I've written on fanfiction so it will probably SUCK! But I promise it will get better!! D lol**

**I only own Kate and Chase. I wish I owned Joe but that's not going to happen…..**

Kates POV:

I sat in math counting the minutes until the bell rings and I'd be out for the summer.

I was thinking about all the things I was going to do over the summer with my boyfriend Chase.

"Kate Colveera are you listening," my teacher Mrs.Alan snapped.

I was so in my thoughts I didn't see her walk up to me.

"Kate, tell me what I just said," she said as she reached my desk.

I heard her this time.

"Um you said…have a great summer," I said thinking that was totally wrong.

"Maybe you were listening. Good job Kate"

I got it right? Cool!

I went back to not paying attention for the next 4 minutes. Then I heard the bell ring and I pick up my stuff and headed to the door. I walked out and to my locker.

"Boo," Chase shouted as he came up behind me.

I jumped. "Oh god Chase, you scared me half to death!"

"That's what I was trying to do"

"Well good job now I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day," I said as I tuned back to my locker and got my stuff in my backpack.

"Awe you don't mean that babe"

I didn't say anything back.

He kissed me and then pulled away. "Do you forgive me," he said in a baby voice.

"Hmm I guess"

"Great now lets go. I don't want to waste summer time in school," he said pulling me out the front doors of the school.

I laughed and got into his car and buckled up. "Where to?"

"Ok I was thinking that maybe if you wanted we could go out to the movies."

"Sure. We haven't seen a movie since we started dating two years ago"

He started the car and drove off.

I saw that we were coming up to a stop sign. I also saw that Chase wasn't slowing down.

"Chase were coming to a stop sign," I said worried I didn't say it soon enough.

"What," he said as we passed the sign.

"We just-"

Then everything went black.

**Sorry that it was so short. I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Review! Review! Review! D**

**Xoxo, Kate**


	2. Chapter 2

A part of me Chapter 2 part 1:Dead?

**Hope ya like it! D**

**Everything went black...**

* * *

Kates POV:

I woke up not knowing what was going on, where I was, or what I was doing there. "Where am I?"

There was a woman who looked about 28 or 29. "Your in the hospital. You were in a car crash with your boyfriend Chase"

"Really? Where's Chase?"

"Um maybe your parents should tell you"

"Um okay," I said really confused.

"I'll go get them," she said leaving the room after giving me an 'I'm so sorry' look.

My mom and dad walked in and sat down on the chairs by my bed.

"Where's Chase?"

"Um honey he...he died in the car crash," my mom said sounding really sympathetic towards me.

"What? No he..he cant be...he just cant," I said really trying to convince myself what I was saying was true.

"They did all they could. He just lost too much blood," my dad said though I kinda figured thats what happened.

I started crying. "I don't know how I can possibly live without him"

"Of course you can. It's not like you were in love with him. Wait! You weren't in love with him were you," my dad asked at the completely wrong time to be protective.

I wanted to yell at my dad so badly for being protective of me after something so tragic had just happened and all he could care about was if I was in love with him or not but all I could do was cry.

"Maybe we should just let her have some alone time," my mom suggested.

"Yeah," my dad agreed.

And with that they left.

I still really have no idea how I'm going to live without him. Everything here reminds me of him.

Not here as in the hospital room but here as in my house, my room, my neighborhood, my school, and so on.

After about thirty minutes of non-stop crying I was finally settling down.

My parents at that moment walked in. I was kinda happy to see them cause I needed to talk to them.

"Are you feeling better," my mom asked.

I sniffled and answered 'Um a little I guess but mom, dad, I cant be here anymore.

"What do you mean?"

"I cant live here. I just cant."

"So your saying you want to move?"

"Yes. I cant live in a place where everything reminds me of him," I said as I started crying again.

"Um maybe your dad and I should talk. We'll be back in a few minutes."

As soon as they left I was crying again.

After about 10 minutes they came back in.

"Sweetie as much as you don't want to be here, we cant afford to move," my dad said.

I wanted to yell in protest but I knew it wouldn't help so I put my head down and silently cried. I picked my head up. "How long do I have to stay here," I asked hoping it wasn't long.

"The doctor said you can leave tomorrow"

I really didn't want to stay the night at the hospital.

"Your friends want to see you," my dad said very randomly.

"They're here?"

"Of course! They care about you"

'Send them in," I said a little happier knowing my friends were there.

My parents left and in came Miley, Lilly, and Oliver.

"How are you feeling," Lilly asked noticing I was very bruised

"Emotionally, horrible! Physically, fine."

"We know you're going to miss Chase. We will too but you have us and we'll help you through it," Miley said smiling.

"Thanks guys. I love you," I said as they came to hug me.

They hugged me and thats when the pain came. Like I said, I was very bruised. "Ow!"

"Oh sorry," they all said and let go.

"So um I heard your getting new neighbors," Oliver said trying to get my mind off of Chase.

"Uh yeah."

"I hope they're girls. We need to have more opinions when we go shopping," Lilly said trying to make me laugh.

I smiled a little.

"Well I hope they are very cute boys," Miley said

Thoughts of Chase came back to me and Lilly glared at Miley.

**The next day... Still Kates POV...**

I woke up and saw Miley and Lilly. They had stayed with me so I wouldn't be all alone in a hospital room. That would be kinda creepy.

I saw Lilly move a little but didn't wake up. I looked around the room and remembered I had a TV in here! I looked at the table beside me and grabbed the remote. I flipped through the channels and I came across a Jonas Brothers interview. I quickly flipped to the next channel. I really didn't like the Jonas Brothers. Although I thought Joe was kinda hot, they didn't have very good music. After hearing Mandy I promised myself never to listen to another Jonas Brothers song ever again. My friends really like them though. Well not Oliver. He's proud of me for being the only girl in school who isn't head over heels in love with them. **(a/n:Remember this is just a story! In real life I love JB!)**

I flipped through the channels until I came across a Hannah Montana concert. Miley is really Hannah. She puts on a blond wig and shes Hannah but no one but me, Lilly, Oliver, and her family know about it. We all have secret identities like Miley. Lilly's is Lola Luftnagle, Oliver's is Mike Stanley, and mine is Christina Scott.

Just then Lilly woke up. Or so I thought. I guess she was singing in her sleep and singing along to Hannah Montana's song One in a Million.

I laughed a little. I've heard of people talking in their sleep but never singing in their sleep.

Then Lilly woke up. "Hey. You feeling better," she asked while sitting up and cracking her neck.

"Um yeah. I'm happy and not happy about going home today"

"Why?"

"I have a lot of Chase's things at my house"

"Miley and I will help you get it out"

"Okay but first I wanna go shopping. Get my mind off of it"

Then Miley shot up. It's just like her to stop whatever she's doing when shopping is mentioned.

Miley looked at me. "Did I hear right? You want to go shopping?"

"Yes Miley, I do."

Miley squealed.

I laughed a little trying to forget about Chase.

* * *

**--Jonas Brothers--**

Joe's POV:

We'd just gotten of stage from doing another sold out concert.

"Dude that was awesome," nick said obviously still pumped.

"Yeah, I guess," I said sounding far from pumped.

"Dude just forget AJ and try to have a good time. It's been a month already"

"You try walking in on your girlfriend and your best friend kissing and then trying to have a good time"

"Find someone new! Find someone hotter!," Nick said as Kevin walked up to them.

'What are you guys talking about?"

"I dont want anyone new. At least not now," I said ignoring Kevin.

"Well at least try to have fun in the next city"

"What are you talking about Nick? He looks like he's having fun on stage," Kevin said.

"Yeah but not offstage"

"True," Kevin said agreeing with Nick.

"Well sorry I'm kinda sad," I said a little angry and walking off.

* * *

--**Kate--**

"So...Kate when are we going shopping?" miley asked not wanting to sit at the hospital for 2 more seconds.

Lilly pulled Miley out of the room before I could answer.

"Do you think you could be a little more sensitve towards her," Lilly said sounding angry and almost yelling.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean her boyfriend just died and all you can think about is shopping!"

* * *

**The next part should be up later. Sorry for the wait but I'm really busy and school is about to start. When school starts I will only update about once every two weeks but I guess thats good considering how long it took me to get this part up.lol**

**Review!! It would make me very happy!! D**


End file.
